Sunatan Takdir
by Erune
Summary: Hari ini SMA Konoha ngadain sunatan massal, lho! Sasuke, kau mau disunat juga, nggak?
1. Chapter 1

**warning**: OOC, AU, semua dalam Sasuke's POV  
**disclaimer**: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

_

* * *

_

**Sunatan Takdir**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Mama! Papa! Tolong!"_

"_Tidak apa-apa, Sayang."_

"_Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu padaku! Aku masih mau hidup!"_

"_Tidak sakit, kok."_

"_MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_***  
_

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" aku kelelahan. Nafasku memburu. Mimpi itu lagi. Sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya dalam minggu ini aku bermimpi itu. Mimpi itu hinggap di alam bawah sadarku. Setiap aku memejamkan mata, mimpi itu muncul. Setiap aku memejamkan mataku saat keramas, mimpi itu muncul. Setiap aku berkedip, potongan mimpi itu muncul. Setiap aku memicingkan mata, mimpi itu terlihat hitam-putih. Setiap aku mengedip sebelah mata untuk menggoda cewek cantik, mimpi itu pun muncul juga. Mimpi itu terpotong-potong, seperti puzzle yang tak dapat kupecahkan.

Kuraba tubuhku, keringat keluar dari kulitku. Kulihat jam dinding, jarum pendek menunjuk angka tujuh dan jarum panjang menunjuk angka dua belas. Kuperhatikan jarum tipis berwarna merah, setiap detik berganti sehingga aku bingung mau menilainya. Kuperhatikan terus jarum tipis merah tersebut, lama-lama aku terhipnotis dan "Zzz..."

"SASUKE!!!"

"Gyaaa!!!" aku terkejut dan terduduk. Kupegang jantungku, detaknya begitu cepat. Kuikuti irama jantungku. Bunyinya asik sekali. Aku terhanyut dalam buaian nada debar jantungku. Tak sadar, irama jantungku pun mulai menghinopnotisku untuk masuk ke alam bawah sadarku...

"SASUKEEE!"

"Wuaaa!" aku kaget sekali sampai memental di kasurku yang terbuat dari per dan busa.

"Sasuke! Ini sudah jam tujuh lebih! Kamu mau terlambat?!" bentak ibuku dari arah dapur.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Aku bingung mau ngapain dulu. Sebaiknya membereskan buku pelajaran dulu atau mandi dulu? Ah! Semuanya sudah tidak sempat! Aku langsung berganti seragam dan memasukkan satu buku tulis ke dalam tasku. Satu buku tulis untuk semua pelajaran, praktis sekali. Aku lalu pergi ke kamar kakakkku, Itachi. Aku mengambil parfumnya dan kusemprotkan ke seluruh tubuhku. Tak lupa aku makan permen agar mulutku wangi.

"Ayah! Ibu! Aku berangkat!" pamitku pada orangtuaku.

***

Uhm. Aku masih mengantuk. Kukucek mataku. "Aw!" kuku cantikku menyentuh bagian putih dari mataku, untung tidak berdarah. Aku berusaha jalan sebaik mungkin walaupun aku ingin jalan terhuyung-huyung seperti di TV.

"Sasuke!" seorang cewek memanggilku.

"Ya. Ada apa?" jawabku cool dengan pose yang tegap. Biasa, jaga imej.

"Sasuke, aku mau menyerahkan proposal buat acara tutup tahun," kata cewek itu.

"Hn..." kubuka map proposal tersebut dengan gaya yang keren. Kulihat dengan seksama tarian tinta hitam di atas kayu yang sudah diolah berwarna putih. Seketika mataku ingin kabur dari otot mataku.

"Apa?!" tanyaku seraya berteriak. "Ah, maaf. Apa ini maksudnya, Sakura?"

"Proposal acara 'Sunatan Massal'," jawab sekretaris OSIS yang cantik itu.

"Siapa yang mengusulkannya?" tanyaku greget.

"Ketua OSIS. Naruto," jawabnya. "Naruto ingin kau mengumumkan berita ini ke khalayak ramai. Kan ini tugasnya Humas."

Aku ingin membunuh Naruto! Untuk apa dia mengadakan acara seperti ini?! Aku benci! Benci acara seperti ini! Aaaargh! Rasanya kepalaku ditimpuk batu, hidungku disumbat ingus, mataku diolesi sambel, telingaku dipaksa mendengarkan lagu Mbah Surip volume maksimum!!! Argh! Aku benci sekali!!

"Sasuke?" kurasakan sentuhan di pundakku.

"Ah, iya, Sakura. Nanti aku sebarin beritanya," ucapku sambil berjalan pergi dari situ.

"Yang cepat ya, Sasuke. Acaranya hari Minggu besok," ucapnya.

"Iya. Tenang saja," kataku sambil memberikan senyum sangat tipis pada cewek itu. Aku pun beranjak pergi dari situ. Kulihat dari ekor mataku, pipinya memerah. Pasti karena senyumanku.

***

Hari ini seluruh pengurus OSIS lagi rapat di ruang OSIS. Membahas acara Sunatan Massal. Sebagai ketua seksi Humas, tentu saja aku wajib ikut rapat. Walaupun sebenarnya aku nggak mau. Nggak mau banget!

"Nah, pokoknya besok kita harus siap!" kata si ketua OSIS, Naruto.

"Siap apa, Naruto? Siap dipotong _peliharaan_nya?" kata Kiba. Seluruh anak tertawa, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Aku diam saja. Apanya yang lucu?

"Hehehe. Siap-siap aja besok banyak tontonan bagus," Shikamaru berkata seperti itu dengan muka malas yang mesum.

'PLAAK!' kepala Shikamaru dipukul pakai buku oleh Temari, pacarnya Shikamaru.

"Yang bener dong niatnya! Kan kita ngadain acara ini sebagai wujud dari rasa syukur kita kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa karena berkat dan rahmat-Nya lah kakak-kakak kelas kita bisa lulus UN seratus persen dan nggak ada satupun murid di sekolah ini yang nggak naik kelas, bla... bla... bla..." Temari ceramah, aku males dengerinnya.

"Sudahlah, Temari. Mereka nggak sungguh-sungguh kok," kata Sakura memadamkan apinya Temari. Temari pun padam.

"Hei, hei!" Naruto mulai cari perhatian. "Kalian sunat waktu umur berapa?" ngomong apa dia???!!!

"Aku waktu umur sepuluh tahun," kata Kiba.

"Aku pas naik kelas empat," kata Shikamaru.

"Haha! Aku sih waktu mau naik kelas enam," kata Naruto. "Sasuke, kapan kamu disunat?"

Aku terdiam tak tahu mau jawab apa. Aku pejamkan mataku. Ah! Tidak! Kalau aku pejamkan mataku, nanti mimpi buruk itu datang lagi. Aku buka mataku lebar-lebar.

***

'Dumdumdumdum... Prak prak prak,' bunyi arak-arakan di desaku, Konoha. Hari ini, aku dan kakakku akan disunat. Kami memakai baju panjang berwarna putih dan duduk di kursi delman yang ditarik oleh dua kuda berwarna putih. Arak-arakan meriah mengiringi kami untuk menuju ke tempat mantri sunat yang terkenal di Konoha. Acara menjadi semeriah ini karena kami adalah anak laki-laki dari orang yang terpandang di Konoha.

"Itachi, Sasuke, ayo turun..." papaku menyuruh kami turun. Karena kami sulit turun dengan pakaian seperti ini, maka kami digendong orang suruhan papaku sampai ke depan pintu mantri sunat yang terkenal itu.

Aku dan kakakku masuk ke dalam ruang kerja si mantri sunat. Kulihat sekelilingku, putih. Dinding berwarna putih, kasur berwarna putih, gorden berwarna putih, lantai berwarna putih dan mantri sunat berambut putih! Seketika perasaan kami menjadi tidak enak.

"Nah, Itachi dulu ya, yang disunat," kata mantri sunat berambut putih itu.

"Eh? Sa-sasuke dulu..." kulihat kakakku ketakutan dan berusaha melemparkannya padaku. "Ka-kakak kan, harus mengalah..."

"Kakak kan lahir lebih dulu daripada Sasuke!" tolakku.

"Bagaimana, Tuan Fugaku?" tanya mantri sunat itu pada papaku.

Papaku mendekati kakakku dan memeluknya, "Ita-chan, yang duluan papa beliin mainan, lho."

"Tapi... Itachi takut, Papa!" tolak Itachi.

Kulihat papaku memberi kode pada antek-anteknya, Om Minato dan Om Hiashi. Dengan sergap mereka menaikkan Itachi ke atas ranjang putih. Memisahkan aku dan kakakku untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

"Nggak mau! Itachi nggak mau, Papa!" ronta kakakku.

"Nggak apa-apa, Sayang. Nggak sakit, kok," bujuk ayahku.

"Mama! Itachi mau sama mama!" jerit kakakku. Aku miris mendengarnya.

"Nggak sakit kok, Sayang," bujuk papaku. "Papa, Om Minato sama Om Hiashi aja berani waktu kami kecil dulu." Om Minato dan Om Hiashi melemparkan pandangannya ke lantai dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Nah, mulai sekarang ya," kata si mantri sunat.

"Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu padaku! Aku masih mau hidup!" tolak kakakku. Kulihat buliran air mata mengalir dari mata onyxnya yang indah itu.

Para orang dewasa itu tidak mengacuhkannya. Papa memegangi kedua tangan kakakku. Kakakku menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke bantal, berontak. Om Minato dan Om Hiashi memegangi kaki kakakku, membuat kakakku mengangkang dan mengerang, lalu menyibak baju putih panjang kakakku.

Si mantri sunat itu mulai memegang-megang_ Itachi Junior_. Katanya mau membersihkan _junior_ kakakku itu agar saat dipotong nanti tidak terjadi infeksi.

"Nah. Sekarang Om semprot obat bius dulu, ya. Tidak sakit, kok. Malahan enak. Dingiiin," kata si mantri sunat. Dia pun menyemprot _Itachi Junior_ dengan obat bius yang dimasukkan ke botol _spray_. Kakakku diam sedikit. Menurutku kakakku sedang keenakan. "Sekarang, om suntik dulu, ya," lanjut si mantri sambil men-cuur-kan isi suntikan ke atas.

"MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" jerit kakakku. Siapa yang tidak menjerit jika berpikir bahwa jarum tajam itu akan menusuk kulitmu.

Miris hatiku melihat kejadian itu. Si mantri sunat menyuntikkan obat bius ke pangkal kulit luar _Itachi Junior_. Dua kali! Jarum berisi obat bius itu dua kali menusuk kakakku. Darah! _Itachi Junior_ berdarah. Banyak sekali. Kakakku mengerang kesakitan.

"Berhentiii!!! Papa! Itachi tidak kuat!" erang kakakku. "Berhenti, Papa!" air mata kakakku keluar lagi.

Seakan aku merasakan kepedihan yang diterima Itachi, aku meringis dan memegang _punyaku._

"Sabar, Ita-chan. Ini demi kebaikanmu," bujuk papaku.

"Sabar, ya, Itachi. Habis ini nggak kerasa apa-apa kok," si mantri sunat membantu membujuk.

"Ahhh! Ach!! Sakiit! Papa... Sakiiit! Tidak tahan!" kakakku terlihat kasihan sekali. Tapi tak ada yang bisa kuperbuat.

"Nah, sekarang nggak sakit lagi, kok," kata si mantri sunat.

"Sakiiit!" kakakku masih mengerang.

Si mantri sunat itu mengelap _Itachi Junior_, "Nggak kerasa apa-apa, kan?" kakakku diam, tanda dia tak merasakan apa-apa.

Si mantri sunat mengambil peralatan sunatnya, gunting. Gunting perak yang terlihat tajam dan panjang.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal kita potong," ujarnya sambil memainkan gunting tersebut. Kakakku meringis lagi.

"Papa! Itachi takut! Sakiit!" kakakku semakin meronta. Membuat Om Minato dan Om Hiashi mengeratkan pegangannya di kaki kakakku karena si mantri sulit memotongnya.

"Ita-chan... Kalau kamu mengeluh, sakitnya akan menjadi-jadi," bujuk papaku sambil memeluk kepala kakakku. Tangan kakakku menggenggam erat tangan besar papaku. Baju kakakku sudah basah karena keringatnya. Air mata kakakku sepertinya sudah hampir terkuras, dia hanya sesenggukan sambil men-srooot ingusnya.

"Lanjutkan saja, Pak!" kata papaku. Kakakku memejamkan matanya.

Kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, si mantri sunat ubanan itu menjepit ujung kulit luar _Itachi Junior_ dengan gunting. Lalu dia membiarkan gunting perak itu disitu. "Aw!" aku mengaduh seraya menutup mataku dengan tanganku. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Tapi sebagai anak laki-laki, aku harus kuat! Aku hanya akan menangis untuk cinta. Kulihat lagi adegan penyiksaan di depan mataku. Sekarang si mantri sunat itu menjepit kulit luar bagian kanan dan kiri _Itachi Junior_ dan memperlakukan gunting-gunting tersebut sama seperti gunting yang pertama. Tiga gunting menjepit _Itachi Junior_. Aku meringis sambil memegang _junior_ku, seakan-akan _junior_ku itulah yang diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Nah, sekarang klimaksnya," kata mantri sunat ubanan itu. Dia mulai memegang bagian kulit luarnya dan mendorongnya ke arah pangkal. Dia lalu memegang gunting perak yang berada di ujung kulit luar dan menggunting sedikit kulit luar _Itachi Junior_. _Itachi Junior_ pasti tinggal sedikit sekarang, karena sudah dipotong.

"Ngh..." kakakku mengerang sedikit. Sepertinya sakit.

"Nah. Berbahagialah, Itachi. Hampir selesai," ucap si mantri sambil mengelap buliran keringatnya yang sebesar kelereng. Keringat si mantri sunat malahan lebih banyak daripada keringatnya kakakku.

Si mantri sunat mengambil benang dari kotak peralatannya dan menegangkannya. "Hampir _finish_, Itachi," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Dia mulai menaruh benang itu di _Itachi Junior_. Tepatnya, dia menjahitnya. Kudengar kakakku sedikit meringis. Aku tak berani melihatnya.

"Nah. Tinggal sentuhan terakhir," kata si mantri sunat itu sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya. Sekarang dia sedang mengoleskan benda sejenis lem berwarna putih di _Itachi Junior_.

"Uh... Sudah selesai belum?" tanya kakakku.

"Sabar, ya, Itachi," ucap si mantri sunat. "Dikit lagi, kok."

Si mantri itu pun dengan sigap membalut Itachi Junior dengan kain putih. Aku nggak tau itu jenisnya apa. Kain sutra, kain kafan, kain buludru, kain nylon apa kain kasa, aku kan bukan tukang jahit.

"Nah. Sudah selesai, Itachi," ucap si mantri sunat dengan wajah bahagia.

"Itachi mau lihat, Papa," kata kakakku. Kakakku pun mencoba untuk duduk di kasur tapi... "MAMAAAAA!!!" kakakku menjerit.

"Ita-chan, jangan duduk dulu. Lukanya belum kering," kata papaku.

"Itachi mau lihat, Papa!" pinta kakakku.

Papaku memberikan kode pada Om Minato. Mereka memang hobi berkode-kodean. Om Minato pun mengeluarkan _handphone_nya dan 'Jepret,' dia memfoto _Itachi Junior_.

"Aaah!!! Punya Itachi jadi kecil sekaliii!!!" jerit kakakku.

"Sabar, ya, Itachi. Tiga hari lagi udah sembuh kok. Nanti juga jadi panjang lagi," kata si mantri sunat sambil membersihkan alat-alat yang digunakan untuk operasi sunatnya Itachi.

"Uuuh... Jadi, Itachi nggak bisa main dong?" kata kakakku.

"Nanti papa beliin mainan yang bisa dimainin sambil duduk, deh," bujuk papaku. Kakakku tersenyum. Hei! Kakak sudah lupa akan penderitaan yang tadi?!

"Kalo Itachi mau mandi, gimana?" tanya kakakku penasaran.

"Nanti, kalo mandi, _burung_nya ditutupin pake gelas, ya. Jangan sampe kena air," saran si mantri sunat. Kakak dan papaku mengangguk-angguk saja.

Itachi pun dipindahkan ke kasur lain dengan cara digendong ala tuan putri oleh papaku. Dia dibaringkan dengan posisi kaki yang tetap mengangkang. Karena _Itachi Junior_nya itu mengganggu pemandangan, ditaruhlah kain yang seperti kain taplak meja untuk menutupi _Itachi Junior_.

"Nah. Sekarang, gilirannya Sasuke," kata papaku.

APA?! Setelah berbagai macam penyiksaan yang kulihat?! _Itachi Junior_ saja jadi sekecil itu, apalagi _Sasuke Junior_?! Bisa habis dia dimakan gunting! "SASUKE NGGAK MAU DISUNAAAT!!!" jeritku. Lalu aku kabur dari rumah selama setengah hari.

***

Mimpi itu! Mengapa saat kubuka mataku lebar-lebar, mimpi itu muncul dengan _full version_! Ternyata itu mimpi saat kakakku disunat waktu dia berumur sebelas tahun.

"Hei, Sasuke? Jadi, kapan kamu disunat?" tanya Naruto. Penasaran amat sih?!

"AKU BELUM DISUNAAAT!!!" jeritku lepas kontrol sambil bangkit dari kursiku. Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke! Kau membuka kartumu! Aku rasakan pipiku memanas sekarang. Teman-temanku memandangiku tatapan aneh. Aku malu. Aku sangat ingin pulang sekarang dan aku pun meninggalkan teman-temanku itu tanpa pamit. Suatu kenyataan yang aku tidak ingin menjadi nyata akhirnya terkuak juga.

**- To Be Continued -**

**

* * *

  
**

Hahahahahah. Hahahahah. Hahahahah *maklumlah lagi stres*  
Kisah yang terinspirasi dari sepupu dan tetangga-tetanggaku yang baru disunat.  
Thanks to Ei-chan yang udah bantuin milihin katanya :)  
Ada typo? Ada salah EYD? Ada kalimat yang aneh? Ada bagian yang nggak nyambung? Ada yang mau kasih saran? Ada yang mau kasih kritik? Atau ada yang mau ngeflame? Tuliskan pesan dan kesan serta unek-uneknya lewat tombol ijo di bawah ini, ya :D  
P.S= maaf kalo ada yang merasa tersinggung :(


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Saya nggak nyangka banget ada yang tertarik sama fic sunat-menyunat kayak gini :'D. Saya sangat sangat berterima kasih kepada semua yang udah ngapa-ngapain*?* fic ini.  
Oh iya. Walaupun saya bikin fic sunat-menyunat begini, tapi saya itu cewek asli!  
Semoga chapter kedua ini nggak mengecewakan. Amin!

**warning**: OOC, AU  
**disclaimer**: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

_

* * *

_

**Sunatan Takdir**

**

* * *

  
**

'Dung tak dung tak dung dung tak,' terdengar bunyi alat-alat musik tradisional dari atas panggung kecil di halaman SMA Konoha yang dimainkan oleh para anggota ekskul mustrad alias musik tradisional yang dikomando oleh guru seni musik mereka, Hidan-sensei. Hari ini, di halaman SMA Konoha sangat berisik dan dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Banyak anak laki-laki, om-om dan tante-tante yang ingin ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara Sunatan Massal yang diadakan SMA Konoha untuk menyambut penutupan akhir tahun ajaran.

Ruang-ruang kelas di SMA Konoha disulap menjadi klinik kecil yang berisikan dua ranjang _single_ yang terbuat dari besi ringan dan dilapisi dengan kasur busa yang ditutupi dengan seprai putih. Bau cairan antiseptik tercium tajam dari kelas-kelas tersebut.

-

"Huh! Sasuke mana, sih? Ini sudah jam delapan. Padahal dia kan ketua seksi Humas. Harusnya dia ada di sini buat ngasih keterangan sama pengunjung. Nggak bertanggung jawab amat sih," kata Temari sebal. Sekarang dia dan pengurus OSIS lainnya sedang berkumpul di ruang OSIS.

"Sabar, Temari. Jangan mencak-mencak gitu," ucap Sakura yang mulai sekarang berposisi sebagai tukang pemadam amarah Temari.

"Iya. Sabarlah, Temari," kata Kiba. "Mungkin dia takut ketemu sama mantri sunatnya."

"Hmph. Hahahaha!" tawa mereka kemudian.

Tak jauh dari mereka...

"Uh, sial! Berani-beraninya mereka menghina. Awas aja kalian, ya. Tunggu pembalasanku," kata si anak yang belum disunat alias Sasuke. Dia sekarang sedang mengamati teman-temannya dari balik pohon di dekat ruang OSIS. Sebagai anak yang bertanggung jawab, dia merasa nggak enak kalau membolos dari tugasnya sebagai ketua seksi Humas. Jadi, dia hanya datang untuk mengabsen dan mengamati saja, tanpa bekerja.

-

"Ah! Sudah, deh! Biarin aja si Sasuke itu. Nggak usah dipikirin," kata Naruto. "Mending kita fokus ke tugas kita masing-masing."

"Iya. Betul yang dibilangin Naruto itu. Dah, yuk! Bubar, bubar!" Shikamaru mendorong teman-temannya keluar dari ruang OSIS.

"Kenapa sih, Naruto? Shikamaru?" tanya Temari. "Biasanya kalian marah kalau ada yang nggak ngelaksanain tugas."

"Iya. Biasanya kalian pasti ngoceh-ngoceh kalo ada yang lebih malas dari kalian. Aneh banget," selidik Sakura.

"Ng... Aku lagi nggak mau ribut aja, kok," kata Naruto sambil siul-siul nggak jelas.

"Naruto aneh," kata Sakura.

"Iya. Naruto sama Shikamaru aneh," lanjut Temari.

"Aneh darimana? Nggak, kok. Kita biasa-biasa aja ya, Naruto?" kata Shikamaru.

"Iya. Aneh deh, kalian. Hahaha," kata Naruto sama Shikamaru sambil ketawa maksa. Mereka pun pergi ke tempatnya masing-masing untuk melaksanakan kewajiban mereka.

***

Tepat pukul sembilan pagi, acara inti dimulai...

"Mamaa! Adek takut!"

"Huweee! Jangan, Om! Jangan apa-apakan saya!"

"Papa! Papa mana?! Aku mau sama Papa!"

'Ah, sialan! Dimana-mana yang bisa kudengar cuma rintihan anak-anak. Aku menyesal banget nggak bawa _earphone_ku. Argh! Pusing ngedengerin anak-anak ini. Bisa kecilin volume suaranya sedikit aja nggak, sih?! Nggak tau tata krama banget. Di tempat umum kok jerit-jerit. Aku kepingin banget nutup lubang telingaku ini, tapi gengsi dong! Nanti orang lain malah ngira aku lagi ngorek kuping, lagi,' batin Sasuke sambil jongkok di bawah pohon tempat dia mengamati Naruto dan teman-temannya tadi.

"Aaah!" seorang anak kecil menghantam Sasuke yang sedang jongkok. Sasuke tidak mendapat luka yang berarti, tapi anak itu terpental melewati kepala Sasuke yang sedang jongkok.

"Aw! Maen nabrak-nabrak aja!" bentak Sasuke sambil bangun dari jongkoknya.

"Aduh! Maafin Konohamaru, Kakak," kata anak yang menabrak Sasuke itu. Anak itu walaupun terpental tapi tidak menangis, karena dia juga sepertinya tidak mendapat luka yang berarti.

"Lho? Kamu habis disunat, ya?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat sarung yang dikenakan anak itu.

"Iya. Tadi Konohamaru habis disunat. Nih! Liat perbannya," kata Konohamaru sambil mengangkat sarungnya sebatas pinggang. "Konohamaru juga dikasih hadiah sama kakak-kakak yang ada di sana."

"Iih. Sakit nggak disunat?" tanya Sasuke jijik. "Kamu nangis nggak tadi?"

"Sakitnya waktu disuntik obat bius aja, kok. Habis itu sih, nggak kerasa apa-apa. Iih! Malu dong kalo nangis. Masa disunat aja nangis," jawab Konohamaru. Sasuke rasanya mau mati aja. "Konohamaru pergi dulu ya, Kak. Ditungguin sama Kakek." Konohamaru pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bermuka aneh.

"Tuh anak sarafnya udah putus kali, ya. Hebat banget disunat nggak nangis. Kalo aku yang disunat gimana ya..." kata Sasuke. "Ah! Malah mikir yang nggak-nggak. Pulang, ah. Bosen di sini nggak ngapa-ngapain."

"Mau pergi kemana, Sasuke sayang~" ucap seseorang sambil membekap hidung Sasuke dengan sapu tangan dari belakang. Lalu Sasuke merasa kedua tangannya ditarik ke belakang dan dikunci.

"Umph... Siapa?! Jangan macam-macam! Aaah..." Sasuke berontak tapi tak kuasa melawannya. Akhirnya Sasuke pun pingsan karena menghirup _chloroform_ yang terdapat di sapu tangan tersebut.

***

**Sasuke's POV**

Uhm... Kepalaku pusing sekali. Suara di luar berisik sekali. Coba kubuka mataku untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Uh, sepertinya aku sedang terbaring di tempat tidur. Hm? Ada peta dunia di sebelah kiri mataku. Ada muka presiden di sebelah mata kananku. Di depan mataku ada tembok yang nggak ditempeli apa-apa. Kudongakkan kepalaku, kira-kira ada apa, ya...

"Baa!" kulihat benda hancur di depan mataku.

"Wua! Naruto! Ngapain kamu disini?!" wajah aneh Naruto mengalihkan duniaku.

"Aku kan lagi tugas, Sasuke," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum menjijikan.

"Tugas apaan?" tanyaku sambil berusaha bangkit. "Eh! Kenapa sih ini?!" tanyaku lagi saat menyadari bahwa tangan dan kakiku diikat dengan tali jemuran berwarna kuning.

"Kan kamu mau disunat," jawab Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Siapa bilang?!" rontaku. "Aku nggak mau disunat!"

"Jangan kekanakan gitu deh, Sasuke," kata Naruto. "Masa udah umur enam belas tahun belum disunat."

"Suka-suka aku, dong!" jawabku sok cuek.

"Tapi kami nggak suka sama kamu, tuh," jawab Shikamaru dengan wajah datar.

"Ah! Nyebelin! Lepasin nggak?!" ancamku.

"Aduh. Kenapa ribut-ribut, sih?"

"Ini, Om. Pasiennya berontak," jawab Naruto.

"Oh. Takut disunat, ya? Tenang aja. Kalo sama om sih dijamin bagus kok sunatannya."

Rambut putih itu. Muka jelek itu. Nggak mungkin!

"Naruto! Siapa om ini?!" tanyaku.

"Oh! Ini kan mantri sunat yang paling terkenal di seluruh Konoha, Om Jiraiya," kata Naruto. "Dulu aku sunatnya juga sama dia. Dia hebat, lho."

"Argh! Nggak mau sama dia! Nggak mau sunat! Lepasin nggak?!" ancamku lagi.

Mantri sunat bernama Jiraiya itu pun mengamati wajahku, "Lho? Kamu kan anaknya Fugaku yang dulu nggak jadi disunat itu, kan?" tanyanya. "Sudah sebesar ini, ya. Jodoh emang nggak kemana."

"Ah! Jodoh apaan! Pokoknya aku nggak mau disunat! Apalagi sama dia!" jeritku. Perlu diketahui, aku sudah lepas kontrol sekarang.

"Ah. Naruto, Shikamaru. Laksanakan tugas kalian," perintah Jiraiya.

"Roger!" jawab mereka berdua sambil menghormat kepada Jiraiya. Mereka berdua pun segera menuju ke arahku dan memegangiku.

"Aah! Mau apa kalian?!" erangku saat mereka berdua berusaha melepaskan celanaku.

"Om, nggak bisa dilepas nih celananya," kata Naruto.

"Ya talinya dilepas dulu dong, Naruto," usul Shikamaru. Mereka berdua pun melepaskan tali jemuran yang mengikat kakiku. Kesempatan! Aku kumpulkan kekuatanku di perutku dan berusaha bangkit. Berhasil! Aku berhasil berdiri sambil menggendong ranjang itu di punggungku. Untung ranjangnya ringan. Sekarang saatnya lari!

'BRAAAK'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" jeritku. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Ranjang itu menimpaku. Walaupun ranjangnya nggak berat-berat amat, tapi kan keget juga kalau ketimpa tiba-tiba.

"Mwahahaha! Sasuke bego!" tawa Naruto. Awas kau ya, Naruto! Lihat pembalasanku nanti.

"Ini ada apa sih, ribut amat kali!" suara wanita melahap tawa Naruto. "Astaga! Jiraiya! Cabul amat, sih!" katanya sambil menaruh tangannya di mulut setelah melihatku. Hei, Bu! Mikir apa sih?!

"Ini salah satu pasien yang mau disunat," kata Jiraiya sebal. "Jangan ngomong macam-macam dulu dong, Tsunade."

"Oh! Segede ini belum disunat?! Kira-kira sebesar apa _burung_nya, ya?" Tch! Muncul tante-tante mesum. "Yuk. Kerjain yuk, Jiraiya. Aku mau bantu, kok," kata Tsunade sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Najis.

"Oke!" jawab Jiraiya.

"Oke apanya?! Apanya yang oke!? Nggak mau disunat!" rontaku.

Mereka tidak mempedulikan ucapanku. Mereka meletakkan ranjang ke tempatnya semula dan aku pun diikat kembali setelah celanaku dilepas. Sekarang aku hanya memakai kaos biruku. Grr... Aku malu sekali!

"Hmm... Ini sih kegedean," kata Jiraiya setelah melihat _junior_ku. "Kayaknya susah. Tsunade, kau kira-kira bisa nggak?" tanyanya kepada mantri sunat perempuan itu. Memangnya ada mantri sunat yang perempuan?

"Coba aja dibius dulu," saran mantri sunat bernama Tsunade itu.

"Oke. Sebelum dibius, dibersihkan dulu, ya, Sasuke," kata Jiraiya. Kemudian dia pun membersihkan _junior_ku dengan tangannya.

Ehm, enak juga... Aah~ Eh! Mikir apa sih, Sasuke! Kontrol muka, Sasuke! Malu kalo diliat orang lain! Aduh, mana ada Naruto sama Shikamaru lagi!

"Sip deh, bersih," lanjut si Jiraiya. "Sekarang kita semprot dulu," katanya sambil menyemprot _junior_ku dengan obat bius.

Aaah~ Adem~ Enak~ Aduh, Sasuke!!! Kontrol! Kontrol!!!

"Nih, Jiraiya. Aku ada obat bius yang mantap. Pake aja," kata Tsunade sambil menyodorkan obat bius dalam botol kecil berwarna oranye transparan ke Jiraiya.

"Wah, boleh juga, tuh," kata Jiraiya. "Sebentar ya, Sasuke. Disiapin dulu."

-

"Hei, Sasuke!" Naruto memanggilku. "Harusnya kamu berterima-kasih pada kami."

"Kenapa aku harus berterima-kasih padamu? Cih!"

"Karena kami-lah yang membuatmu bisa disunat," lanjut Shikamaru. Aku cuek dan mencium bantal untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan mereka.

'Cuuur,' suara itu membuatku menghentikan aktifitasku bercumbu dengan bantal.

"Nah. Persiapan sudah siap," kata Jiraiya. "Saatnya menusuk."

"Err... Tadi kan udah disemprot obat bius. Ngapain disuntik obat bius lagi? Toh sama-sama cairan. Nggak hemat air banget sih! Mentang-mentang pasokan air jadi banyak karena pemanasan global!" kataku. Sebenarnya aku takut.

"Yang tadi kan pembiusan luar, kurang kerasa efeknya. Kalo dibius dari dalam kan jadi lebih mantap dan saat disunat jadi nggak kerasa sakitnya," jelas Jiraiya.

Argh! Air mataku mau keluar! '_Malu dong kalo nangis. Masa disunat aja nangis.' _Aduh! Jadi ingat ucapan anak tadi!

"Gyaaa!!!" tanpa bilang-bilang, si Jiraiya, mantri sunat sialan itu telah menancapkan jarum suntiknya ke _junior_ku. Aduh, Mama! Perih banget! Aku berusaha untuk tidak mengucapkan kata apapun agar terlihat tegar. Jadi aku menahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Kalau bibirmu digigitin terus kayak gitu, bibirmu bisa bengkak kayak platipus," kata Tsunade. Rese!

"Arrrgh!" jeritku lepas kontrol. Si Jiraiya itu ternyata telah melepaskan serangan kedua saat aku lengah karena memerhatikan ucapan si Tsunade. "Kok nggak bilang-bilang dulu sih kalo mau nyuntik?!" bentakku.

"Ngapain bilang-bilang. Emangnya mau siap-siap dulu sebelum disuntik?" kata Naruto. Nyebelin!

"Agh!" erangku saat suntikan ketiga diluncurkan. "Cari-cari kesempatan banget, sih! Nyuntiknya pas aku lagi lengah!"

"Siapa suruh lengah?" kata Shikamaru. Oh, Tuhan! Kenapa hidupku dipenuhi orang-orang nyebelin, sih?!

"Argh! Apa lagi yang kau lakukan, wahai mantri sunat?!" tanyaku saat dia memegang-megang _junior_ku.

"Lho? Masih kerasa ya?" tanyanya. "Hei, Tsunade. Obat biusnya nggak ampuh, nih."

"Lho? Padahal buat pasien yang lain, obat bius itu ampuh, lho," kata Tsunade.

"Yah. Mungkin karena _burung_nya terlalu besar, jadi kurang ampuh. Lagipula aku kurang yakin bisa menyunatnya dengan baik. Apa kita gunakan teknik laser saja, ya? Apa pake golok aja?" lanjut Jiraiya. Kau pikir mau motong kayu?!

"Hmm..." Tsunade tampak sedang berpikir karena dia menempelkan telunjuknya ke hidungnya. "Aha! Aku tahu solusinya! Tunggu sebentar, ya, Jiraiya." Tsunade pun mengambil handphonenya dari saku jasnya dan keluar dari ruangan.

-

"Sip! Tunggu satu jam lagi, ya. Guruku bakalan datang untuk menyunatmu secara khusus, Sasuke," kata Tsunade setelah dia selesai menelepon.

"Oh my God!" kataku pelan. Tak terpikir kata lain untuk mendeskripsikan perasaanku saat ini.

"Plis deh, jangan lebay~" suara sumbang Naruto mengiringi. Nyebelin!

***

Satu jam kemudian...

"Mana yang mau disunat?"

"Itu, Sensei."

"Hoo... Besar sekali ya. Mantap," kata seorang nenek peyot setelah melihat _junior_ku. Ya Tuhan, mau ditaruh di mana muka gantengku ini.

"Om Jiraiya, siapa nenek ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini guruku dan Tsunade saat kami belajar menyunat," jawab Jiraiya.

"Nenek-nenek?" Naruto dan Shikamaru terheran-heran. "Nenek-nenek bisa apa."

"Hei! Jangan menghina Chiyo-sensei! Beliau sengaja datang dari Suna dengan cepat, padahal negara Suna itu jauh sekali dari sini!" bentak Tsunade. "Kalian tahu? Tradisi sunat itu berasal dari negara Suna, makanya dinamakan 'sunat'," selanjutnya Tsunade menceritakan sejarah tradisi penyunatan selama sepuluh menit.

"Ooh, begitu ya..." kata Naruto dan Shikamaru polos. Aku juga tadinya nggak tahu sih. Tapi aku pura-pura tahu saja biar dianggap pintar.

"Sudah, sudah ngobrolnya," kata nenek Chiyo. "Sekarang kita langsung masuk ke _main course_nya saja."

Nenek Chiyo pun membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan semua alat di dalamnya. Ada gunting, suntikan, jarum, kapas dan botol-botol yang entah apa isinya.

"Sekarang dibersihkan dulu, ya, Sasuke," kata Nenek Chiyo.

"Tadi sudah dibersihkan, Sensei," ujar Jiraiya.

"Oh. Sudah disuntik obat bius belum?" tanya Nenek Chiyo.

"Tadi sudah diberi obat bius terampuh yang saya punya, tapi tidak mempan, Sensei," jawab Tsunade.

"Oh, kalau gitu harus pakai obat bius yang paling ampuh, nih. Asli dan alami dari tumbuh-tumbuhan yang hanya hidup di Suna," kata Nenek Chiyo. Yang tumbuh di Suna paling kaktus doang.

"MAMAAAAAAA!" jeritku lepas kontrol saat Nenek Chiyo menusukkan jarum suntikannya di pangkal _junior_ku tanpa bilang-bilang terlebih dahulu dan _junior_ku itu pun mengeluarkan darah. Aduh, Sasuke! Kenapa jerit 'mama' sih? Bego, bego, bego! Udah gede tapi malah jerit 'mama'.

"Ah, anak ini. Rambut boleh kayak pantat ayam, tapi mulut kayak congor bebek!" hina Tsunade. Sialan!

"Tidak apa-apa, Tsunade. Lebih baik mulutnya kayak congor bebek daripada sikapnya kayak bebek," lanjut Nenek Chiyo sambil tetap berkutat di _junior_ku. Aku _sweatdropped_. Tambah nggak jelas aja percakapan mereka. "Nah, sekarang tinggal kita gunting, deh."

"Lho? Bukannya habis disuntik terus dibersihin dulu baru digunting?" tanyaku. "Lagipula, tadi kan baru satu kali disuntiknya."

"Kan sudah Nenek bilang, Nenek pake obat bius terampuh asli dari Suna. Jadi satu kali suntik aja cukup," jelas Nenek Chiyo. "Lagian udah Nenek bersihin kok, _burung_mu. Nggak nyadar aja kamunya."

Oh, begitu. Berarti obat biusnya ampuh dong, ya. Sampe aku nggak ngerasa apa-apa.

'Srek, srek, srek.'

"Bunyi apaan sih itu?" tanyaku.

"Sabar ya, Sasuke. Nenek ngasah guntingnya dulu," kata Nenek Chiyo sambil mengasah gunting perak panjangnya ke batu asahan yang biasa digunakan untuk mengasah pisau dapur. "Sip! Selesai. Tsunade, tolong ambilkan durian."

"Baik, Sensei," ujar Tsunade. Tak lama kemudian, Tsunade datang membawa durian.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke. Guntingnya cukup tajam untuk menyunatmu. Kita tes dulu, ya," kata Nenek Chiyo. Dia lalu menjatuhkan guntingnya ke arah durian dengan mata gunting di bagian bawah.

'Preek,' durian itu pun terbelah dengan sempurna.

'Plok, plok, plok,' Naruto dan Shikamaru refleks bertepuk tangan. Aku pun sebenarnya juga mau bertepuk tangan, tapi apa daya tangan tak sampai.

"Nah. Percaya kan kalau gunting ini sangat tajam," kata Nenek Chiyo. Lalu dia mendekat ke arahku untuk memulai proses penyunatan.

"Hei, Nek. Kenapa yang diasah guntingnya cuma satu?" tanyaku saat Nenek Chiyo mau menjepit gunting yang berhasil membelah durian itu di ujung kulit _junior_ku, tentu saja gunting itu disterilkan dulu. Bisa bau durian _junior_ku nanti.

"Kan yang dipakai buat motong cuma satu aja. Dua gunting yang lainnya cuma buat menjepit aja," jelas Nenek Chiyo. Aku pun manggut-manggut.

Nenek Chiyo pun sepertinya mulai berurusan dengan _junior_ku. Aku nggak bisa melihat apa yang sedang dia kerjakan karena tidak mampu mengangkat kepalaku dan aku nggak merasakan apa-apa. Efek obat biusnya memang ampuh sekali!

"Hei, Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentakku.

"Cuma mendokumentasikannya kok," kata Naruto santai sambil terus merekam proses penyunatan.

"Mendokuse?" kata Shikamaru.

"Men-do-ku-men-ta-si-kan, Shikamaru. Mendokuse aja taunya," jelas Naruto.

"Ngapain sih direkam segala?! Bikin aib aja!" bentakku. Wajahku mulai memanas lagi.

"Halah. Nanti kau pasti minta videonya juga," kata Naruto yang sukses membuatku diam karena sebenarnya aku juga kepingin liat rekamannya.

"Selesai!" kata Nenek Chiyo.

"Apa?! Sudah selesai ?! Yang bener?!" tanyaku tidak percaya. Soalnya aku nggak merasakan apa-apa. Mungkin karena efek obat bius yang mematikan sarafku.

"Liat aja sendiri. Mantri sunat profesional kalo kerja memang cepet," bangga Nenek Chiyo.

"Naruto, coba fotoin," perintahku pada Naruto. Naruto pun segera melaksanakan perintahku.

"Nih, Sasuke," katanya sambil menunjukkan kameranya kepadaku.

Hmm... Nggak jelek. Ukuran _junior_ku memang berkurang. Tapi tak apalah, daripada menyimpan aib seumur hidup, lagian masih bisa tumbuh lagi... Kayaknya.

"Nenek, gimana kalau aku mau mandi? Sepertinya ukuran gelas terlalu kecil bagi _junior_ku?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Gitu aja kok bingung," sambung Tsunade. "Tinggal cari tabung yang ukurannya lebih besar aja."

"Ya. Kau bisa menutupinya dengan tempat kanebo yang warna kuning itu," usul Jiraiya.

"Hm... Sepertinya masih terlalu kecil," kataku. Kayak _junior_ku itu gede aja.

"Ah! Aku punya ide!" kata Naruto sambil berlari keluar. Tak lama kemudian dia datang membawa sesuatu.

"Apaan tuh, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Nih, hadiah dari anak klub bulutangkis," kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan tabung panjang tempat menyimpan kok berwarna cokelat. Di tabung itu tertulis merek kok tersebut, 'Suparman'.

Mataku membesar. "Kau kira _junior_ku sepanjang itu?!" bentakku. "Argh! Kan sunatnya sudah selesai, cepat lepaskan tali-tali ini!" Naruto dan Shikamaru pun dengan segera melepaskan ikatanku. Aku pun duduk di kasur. "Lho? Kok nggak sakit?"

"Kan udah dibilangin kalo obat biusnya itu ampuh banget," kata Tsunade. "Nanya terus dari tadi."

Aku pun memegang perban putih yang membungkus daging di dalamnya. Nggak kerasa apa-apa.

"Sasuke, efek obat biusnya akan menghilang sekitar tiga jam lagi," kata Nenek Chiyo. "Ini, obatnya dimakan dua kali sehari," kata Nenek Chiyo sambil mengangsurkan bungkusan plastik berwarna biru transparan.

"Terima kasih, Nek," kataku.

"Aduh! Tsunade, aku capek banget, nih," kata Nenek Chiyo sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya dengan tangan rapuhnya.

"Tenang saja, Sensei. Saya akan panggilkan tukang urut terkenal di Konoha, Kakek Sarutobi," ujar Tsunade. Lalu Tsunade, Jiraiya dan Nenek Chiyo meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk diurut.

-

"Senang, kan, Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum najis.

"Senang, lah. Aib terhapus, sunatnya gratis lagi," kata Shikamaru.

"Ah. terserah apa kata kalian. Aku mau pulang. Oh iya, awas kalo video itu nyebar," ancamku.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Sudah telat," kata Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya. "Kameranya terhubung sama TV di ruang OSIS."

"Halah! Bohong! Nggak ada kabelnya, gitu!" kataku.

"Kan _wireless_," kata Naruto.

"RESE!" bentakku. Kurasakan wajahku mulai memanas. Kenapa wajahku memanas terus, sih?! Pasti dulu mama ngidam beli kompor sewaktu mengandung aku. Aku pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Berniat pulang.

"Mama, kakak itu nggak pake celana!"

"Kyaaa!!!" jeritku lalu aku masuk ke dalam kelas lagi. Sialan! Naruto dan Shikamaru menertawakanku. Aku pun mengambil sarung yang terletak di atas ranjang dan memakainya. Sekarang aku benar-benar akan pulang!

***

Hmm... Disunat itu ternyata cuma sakit pas disuntiknya aja, ya. Aku menyesal nggak disunat dari dulu. Sekarang aku baru saja keluar dari sekolahku yang berisik itu.

'BRAAAK!'

"Aduh! Kalo nyetir tuh yang bener, dong!" bentakku pada pengemudi mobil yang menyerempetku.

"Maaf, maaf," kata orang itu. "Lho? Sasuke?"

Tunggu. Aku kenal suara ini. "Papa?!"

"Sasuke, kenapa kamu pakai sarung?" tanyanya. "Kamu disunat?!" kata papaku terkejut.

"Yeah. Seperti yang Papa pikir," kataku sambil memutarkan mataku tiga ratus enam puluh derajat seperti burung hantu memutarkan kepalanya.

"Wuah! Papa nggak nyangka! Akhirnya kamu mau disunat juga!" kata papaku terkejut. Dia memegang pinggangku yang langsing dan berusaha mengangkatku, tapi aku sudah terlalu berat jadi papaku nggak sanggup melakukannya. "Nah, ayo kita laporkan berita bahagia ini pada sanak keluarga kita! Kita harus merayakannya besar-besaran!"

"Apa?! Nggak ada pesta-pestaan! Nggak mau!!" jeritku lalu aku menghilang dari hadapan papaku dan tidak pulang ke rumah selama tiga jam. Karena tiga jam berikutnya _junior_ku sudah kesakitan dan aku membutuhkan air putih untuk minum obat, jadinya aku pulang ke rumah dengan terpaksa.

**-THE END-**

**

* * *

  
**

Seiring dengan selesainya Sasuke disunat, berakhir pula lah fict Sunatan Takdir ini.  
Maaf adegan sunatannya Sasuke nggak dijelasin secara detail, soalnya mungkin aja readers pada bosen baca adegan yang sama dua kali.  
Kalo ada kalimat atau adegan yang nggak dimengerti, silahkan bertanya lewat review~  
*Baca ulang fictnya...* Nggak memuaskan, ya? Maaf T_T. Kalo menurut saya lebih bagus chapter satu daripada chapter dua *dilemparin tomat busuk*.  
Bagaimana menurut anda? ^^ Review?


End file.
